


dog days

by sapphire2309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: The heat gets to Bear.





	dog days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



"All the power in this place better not be going to our robot overlord, Finch," Shaw grits as she drags a portable air conditioner into the subway station. 

Bear watches her, tongue lolling out, far too exhausted by the heat to greet her with more than a cheerful woof.

Shaw frowns at power outlets and instruction manuals for a few minutes before figuring out how to put everything together.

Once she's done, she flops down in front of the newly installed machine. "Come here, Bear," she calls.

When Finch returns, he finds Shaw and Bear curled up together, fast asleep.


End file.
